


Dreaming of You

by MoonbirbxDottie



Series: Love Island: The Song Fic/Parody Album [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, The person thats only referred to in her/she pronouns is MC, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbirbxDottie/pseuds/MoonbirbxDottie
Summary: A Bobby song fic.Song: Dreaming of You by Selena
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Love Island: The Song Fic/Parody Album [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765243
Kudos: 4





	Dreaming of You

Bobby found himself lying awake in his bed. It was half-past midnight, and everyone is asleep, except for Jakub, who's under the duvet with some girl. No, it isn't Hope, it's a new girl. As a matter of fact, there are four new girls. The old girls left unbeknownst to the boys. Not a single word spoken. Only one girl managed to do that. He figured she would have said goodbye to Henrik since she's coupled up with him but Bobby was the lucky guy to talk to. She told him they were going on some secret trip. He hope she isn't gone for too long because he'll miss her.

_ Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_ I stay up and think of you _

_ And I wish on a star _

_ That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

And now they have entered Casa Amor, things just became more difficult. Though these girls were beautiful, they weren't his type. Then again, the OG girls weren't his type either. Except for her and she's gone to possibly crack on with some new guys.

_ Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_ 'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight _

_ And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_ Than here in my room dreaming about you and me _

Sometimes he wonders if he's getting ahead of himself. She possibly couldn't be into him as he was to her. Sure he isn't as fit as the rest of the guys. What he lacks in muscle, he makes up for in personality. Mostly his sense of humor and baking skills. He's not the type to be jealous, but he'd be lying if he didn't feel some sort of way. Yesterday there was a boys' choice recoupling; he was finally going to choose the girl he had feelings for since the first day. Unfortunately, Henrik picked her, and Bobby ended up with Marisol. He knows nothing will happen between him and Marisol but still was willing to make it work her.

_ Wonder if you ever see me, and I _

_ Wonder if you know I'm there _

_ If you looked in my eyes _

_ Would you see what's inside? _

_ Would you even care? _

He recalls meeting her for the first time.

"Hey Gorgeous. Saving the best for last, were you? I'm like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake." He was hoping she would laugh or at least crack a smile. Thankfully, it was the latter. He was mesmerized. "Well, I got you smiling, at least. And your smile is beautiful."

Since that day, She was all he could think of. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to be the reason she has a smile on her face. He needed to always be near her. Maybe once she returns to the Villa, he will march right up to her and tell her. But can he bring himself to be upfront with her? Can he push past his insecurity and just say it?

_ I just want to hold you close _

_ But so far, all I have are dreams of you _

_ So I wait for the day, and the courage to say _

_ How much I love you _

Bobby turns on his side, spooning a nearby pillow. He closes his eyes and whispers her name softly.

"Bobby..." 

His heart flutters at the familiar voice that responded. He opens his eyes and sees bright eyes staring into his golden orbs. Her soft, delicate hands, cupping his face. And that gorgeous smile illuminating the darkness. What was once a cold fluffy pillow is now a warm body his arms are wrapped around. No doubt it was her. Bobby shifts a little bit closer to her, brushing his nose up against her cheek. She takes her hand and laces her fingers with his.

_ Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_ I stay up and think of you _

_ And I still can't believe _

_ That you came up to me and said I love you _

_ I love you too _

_ Now I'm dreaming with you tonight _

Even if it's just temporary.

"Stay."

Even if it all seems impossible...

"Just for a little while longer."

Even if this is a dream...

"Please?"

He wants to keep her bundled in his arms.

_ Dreaming of you tonight _

_ Endlessly _

_ And I'll be holding you tight  _

_ Dreaming with you tonight  _

_ Endlessly _

_ Endlessly _

_ Dreaming _


End file.
